Ever After Fun Wiki:Rules
The Rules of Ever After Fun Wikia This page will tell you the rules of the wiki. And we would wish for you to follow. If you will break the rules, there will be a warning. *Your age must be 13 and up to make an account. But if you are an underage, you can be an anonymous Wikia Contributor. *If you break the rules 5 times, the founder or admin will have to ban you from this wiki. ---- *'Don't judge other's ways.' Do not judge other people in this wikia as this wiki is for fun and for gaining new friends. It will also hurt their feelings. It would be best for you to support them. *'Talk nicely in the Chatroom!' It would be best if you talk nicely to other people in the chatroom, because if you don't, the founder or admin will stop you from using the chatroom. *'Treat people with respect and kindness.' We would wish if you would please treat other users here nicely for them to feel happy and comfortable. *'Keep an eye on the wiki!' If there was someone who has done something wrong and if he/she said rude words to others, immediately tell the founder and they will be told. *'Keep an eye on yourself.' Always inform the founder if someone has said rude words to you and they will be told. *'Hi! Welcome to the Wiki!' Always make new users welcome as they will feel comfortable and free. It would be great for you to make new users feel welcome for them to feel accepted. *'Hey! This is for privacy!' Please do not edit a user's page. It is only for the user to edit himself/herself. If you have done this three times, the founder will have to block you for two days. *'What is this OC about?' If you have made a page for you OC, please add some content and info within one week as fan wikis are suppose to let others know their OCs. If it has passed one week, the founder may have to delete it. *'This is my property!' Please do not add a page for another user's property as it is his/her property. Please ask permission from the founder/admin if you want to add a page for him/her. If you have done this three times and you didn't ask permission from the founder/admin, the founder may have to block you for two days. *'F*** you!' Please do not cuss. If you’re gonna type a cuss word, make sure you put an asterisk. For example: “You are so f*cking amazing!” But it would be best for you not to cuss. *'Character Relationships' Please ask the page/character owner before creating relationships with other's characters. It is their property, so you can't just go around doing whatever you like with it. Category Guidelines When adding categories, you can't just go crazy. Here's a few tips on which categories you should add to which pages: *'Category:Characters ' - Add this category to pages of any kind of character. (OCs, Parents, Teachers, Pets, Parents, Adults, etc.) **'Category:Females' - Add this category to any type of character that is of the female gender. **'Category:Males' - Add this category to any type of character that is of the male gender. **'Category:OCs ' - Add this category to pages of sons/daughters of fairytale characters. (Ex. Apple White, Raven Queen, etc.) ***'Category:Royals ' - Add this category to pages of OCs that are Royals. ***'Category:Rebels ' - Add this category to pages of OCs that are Rebels. ***'Category:Roybels ' - Add this category to pages of OCs that are Roybels, which are both Royal and Rebel. ***'Category:Neutrals ' - Add this category to pages of OCs that are Neutral in the destiny conflict. ***'Category:Female OCs' - Add this category to pages of OCs that are female. ***'Category:Male OCs' - Add this category to pages of OCs that are male. **'Category:Adults ' - Add this category to pages of adult characters. (Ex. Snow White, Evil Queen, etc.) ***'Category:Teachers ' - Add this category to pages of adult characters that are teachers. (Ex. Professor Jack B. Nimble, Maid Marian, etc.) ***'Category:Parents ' - Add this category to pages of adult characters that are parents. (Ex. Snow White, Evil Queen, etc.) **'Category:Pets ' - Add this category to pages of pet characters. (Ex. Nevermore, Earl Grey, etc.) ***'Category:Female Pets '- Add this category to pages of male pet characters. ***'Category:Male Pets ' - Add this category to pages of female pet characters. *'Category:Fanfictions ' - Add this category to pages of fanon stories. **'Category:Fanfiction Collections ' - Add this category to pages with collections of fanon stories. *'Category:Driver Pages ' - Add this category to driver pages. *'Category:Locations ' - Add this category to pages of any type of location. (Ex. Heritage Hall, Mount Olympus, etc.) **'Category:Schools ' - Add this category to pages of any type of school, from academies to preschools. (Ex. Wonderland High, etc.) Please comment below if you would like to be explained. Please follow these rules when adding categories. Thanks! Some Words You Might Need to Know OC - Stands for "Original Character". (On this wiki, we use as a name for fanmade characters that are children of fairytale characters.) canon - According to Dictionary.com, canon means... "established or agreed-upon constraints governing the background narrative, setting, storyline, characters, etc., in a particular fictional world: It’s accepted as canon that vampires are harmed by sunlight." fanon - According to the Wiktionary, fanon means... "Elements introduced by fans which are not in the official canon of a fictional world but are widely believed to be or treated as if canonical." The Wiktionary also states that the word fanon is a "Blend of fan + canon". fanfiction - A fanmade story about canonical characters and/or set in a canonical universe. Please comment below if you would like anymore words related to purpose of this wiki defined. Thanks! Category:About the wiki